


You Kinda Get Me Go Crazy

by Mirrored_Illusions



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Post-Goblet of Fire, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-09-15 18:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9250481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirrored_Illusions/pseuds/Mirrored_Illusions
Summary: Date night with Harry and Hermione.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The Potterverse belongs to J.K. Rowling.  
> Warnings: Not beta'd.
> 
> Notes: This fic was originally written for Day 2 of 31daysoffandom on LJ. It was posted over there on May 2nd, 2016 but for some reason it wasn't crossposted anywhere. It was posted to AO3 on Jan. 8th, 2017. 
> 
> Title from “It’s Gotta Be You” by the Backstreet Boys.

Harry smiled at his girlfriend of one year and took her hand. It was the summer after their fourth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and due to being illegally entered into the TriWizard Tournament as a fourth champion he was an emancipated minor. Best of all he could use magic outside of school, and he no longer had to live with his abusive relatives.  
  
As soon as the school year had ended and the train had stopped at King’s Cross he had floo’d from Platform 9 3/4 to Gringotts and gotten his suspicions confirmed by the goblins. Because the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, the Minister of Magic, and the heads of two foreign schools had all agreed he had to compete in a tournament meant for students who were off age, his status had legally changed and nothing could reverse it. Not that Dumbledore and Fudge hadn’t tried, they had, but it had been fruitless. The decision was final and Harry was free.  
  
He had moved into his mother’s old muggle apartment, Harry’s father had bought the entire building for her when she had accepted his proposal, and now he lived there alone. All bills would be paid through Gringotts in order to avoid any misunderstandings with the muggle authorities due to his young age.  
  
The newlyweds had clearly used it as a hideaway and as such had left a number of things there. Books, their old school trunks, clothing - both muggle and magical, magical artifacts, untraceable spare wands, etc. It was also magically warded and only Potters and their spouses could enter or even knew where it was located. That meant that Hermione unfortunately couldn’t visit, at least not yet.  
  
“We’re going to be late for the movie if we keep snogging” He smirked into her lips as he kissed her again.  
  
“Like you’re intending to really watch the movie. We both know it’s just an excuse to get me in a  dark room to practice your moves”.  
  
Harry laughed, she knew him so well. But who wouldn’t want to kiss Hermione, and why would her own boyfriend want to resist? He really didn’t see the point in resisting. It was too bad she couldn’t enter his apartment, there were certain things he would’ve liked to explore but it required more privacy and he somehow didn’t think Dr. and Dr. Granger would approve of them doing that kind of experiments in their home.  
  
"Well, in that case; lead the way, My Lady, and my moves shall be revealed shortly!" Harry replied in a grandiose tone of voice before making an elaborate bow while encouraging his girlfriend to enter before him.  
  
She laughed and entered the cinema.


End file.
